WikiViews/Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War
(Shows Intro and the words Yo Gabba Gabba Month) Dillon: Now how many of you remember a little show called Yo Gabba Gabba? Nolan(VO): Think of it as Sesame Street meets H.R. Pufnstuf on a zillion more drugs Chris(VO): Whether you're a toddler or some stoner college kid, you're in the right age bracket, and of course the show has it's fans, and there are good fans but some people...are just, ugh This is Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War" Chris: Thank you for having me. Believe you and me. I know a lot about Gabba. It's this cute show that's also trippy AF. And the guests they get only wish they had Sesame Street cred. I mean the creators of this show are the freakin' Aquabats, how awesome is that? For real, what kids have ever heard of MGMT or The Aggrolites? Now what we're about to review is so cringy, you won't believe an actual human sat down and wrote this. Nolan: Well, do you like Weird Al do you like Disney characters and most importantly do you like Cartoon Network characters Chris: This isn't gonna be good is it? Nolan: Nope!! (goes to footage) Chris(VO): First of all whoever wrote this is probably somebody's kid. The characters just go on random adventures for no reason and they really hate adult cartoons...suspicious... Nolan(VO): I betcha this was some kid's dream to have their favorite characters come together. Chris: Such is the logic of the Pooh's Adventures creators. Nolan: I mean was the show really written by a 5-years-old? Chris: Possibly, while on a sugar high. (Little Kid on computer desk next to his dad) Dad: Well, my Yo Gabba Gabba TV series is gonna be a success and almost complete! Little Kid: Daddy, I wanna help with the show Dad: Ok, son what do you wanna do? Little Kid: I wanna add Disney Characters. Dad: I don't think we can do that son... Little Kid: Pweaase??? Dad: Ok, son. For you... (types them in) Dad: Anything else you want. Little Kid: Um...... (cuts back to the footage) Nolan: Well we start off episode one off with... Mickey Mouse Theme Song????? I thought this was Yo Gabba Gabba, not an episode of The Mickey Mouse Club! Chris: Don't question it, just keep going. Nolan: Right thus it starts off with the theme and then cuts to a magic rock??? Chris: Wait I thought it was a magic boombox? (for real YGG opens with DJ Lance opening up his boombox) Nolan: Jeebus, that's a lot of characters in that boombox! Chris: There are only five main ones, but remember this is basically non-canon to the actual Gabba series. Dillon: Like the old republic. Chris: This is FanFiction, as evidenced by the OCs, the real creator is someone named Katie Mealy, James just hijacked it. Did I mention he has multiple accounts? not only is there a James1961, but there's also 1962, 1965, and 1960. Nolan:Huh who knew he was so obsessed with this Chris: I didn't, anyway now I bet you're sitting here wondering "the fudge is this?" I have no idea. This guy apparently has a thing for the 1967 George of the Jungle cartoon and I quote (GoJ Ursula) "This is the good Ursula" (Disney Ursula) "This the bad one", I don't blame you I hated that sea hag too but isn't the connection reaching a bit? Nolan: A lot but if you ask me, pretty pointless. Chris: Did I mention this was an entire series, it has six seasons and there's a song in every episode! Oh, and one episode is entitled "No Adults Cartoons Aloud" (note that he misspelled "Allowed" because he is possibly mentally challenged) and the summary can't clearly be written by a mentally stable adult, and I quote " The Gabba gang makes rules about these 20th Century’s Fox adults cartoons are forbidden to come to Gabba Land because they speak bad words and inappropriate language which could kill the Gabba gang." Okay, what the french toast is this guy going on about? Curse words that literally kill? In what universe is that possible?" This guy is absolutely 100% serious, who hates Family Guy that much? Like seriously how old is this guy 4?! Dillon: Chris, chill the guy probably still lives with his mom or something. (gives Dillon a dirty look) Dillon: What did I say? Chris: What drugs was this kid on? And why of all things Yo Gabba Gabba? Dillon: Chris, calm down! Chris: I will not calm down, I'm sitting here trying to make sense of all this utter stupidity! See? This is what's wrong with letting kids on the internet when they aren't old enough, you get stuff like this! Did I also mention this dude's English is so broken, that I don't think even Flex SealTM could fix it! I swear I wanna find whoever this kid is and strangle him, no better yet, I wanna talk to his parents and ask them why they don't put restrictions on his internet time, so we wouldn't have to sit through this pile of rabbit droppings! Dillon: Maybe he's a foreigner and English isn't his first language. Chris: Don't make excuses for him. Dillon: Maybe he's autistic? Chris: So are you, and I bet you could make a YGG story that's a million times better than this drivel Dillon: True. But maybe he just likes Yo Gabba Gabba? Chris: That doesn't change the fact that this story is a pile of bullcrap! Nolan: Please excuse us, while our friend is ranting his head off we're gonna take a quick commercial break, we'll be right back folks. (Fade to commercial, Chris is still heard ranting in the background) (We fade back in Chris is considerably calmer than before) Nolan: You good? Chris: Good. Nolan: Did we also mention that the Gabba gang are superheroes in this one? Chris: So he saw that episode? Dillon: Yup. Chris: I'm gonna need a drink after this Dillon: You and me both Nolan: The episode ''of this series ''that perplexes me the most is "No Adults Cartoons Aloud". Look I like ''Family Guy, South Park, Rick and Morty and all that, ''but it would appear this guy does not seem too fond of those. Chris: It's 'cause he's a nincompoop, who has a sucky taste in television. Dillon: Well maybe his parents don't let him watch those things. Chris: The dude is 32 and making...this, tell me something doesn't seem a little off here? (don't ask me where I found out I have my secrets) Look I enjoy Gabba as well, but this is a zillion different kinds of messed up, now I understand a show like ''Yo Gabba Gabba ''is meant to be how it is because it's a kids show, and I don't see anything wrong with making crossover fanfiction but there's a limit, I mean there's a right way to go about it and a wrong way to go about, this person chose the ''wrong ''way. Dillon: How do you suggest they improve? Chris: First, fix that atrocious grammar, then write a cohesive story plot, and then maybe cut out the unneeded characters. Simple enough Dillon: Closing thoughts? Chris: I understand being a fan of a show and wanting to make a tribute to it, but this guy went completely overboard! Nolan: Agreed. Plan things out before you write 'em which this guy did not. So? Who's up to review the sequel to this? (Dillon and Chris raise their hands) Nolan: Okay then! Join us next time when we review Yo Gabba Gabba: Mystic Mystery! Chris and Dillon (dryly): Hooray. (video ends)